Birth Defect
by JeffC FTW
Summary: With the help of the Founder, Weyoun keeps an important secret from Damar - a secret that threatens the Cardassian's reputation. SLASH
**"Data Venia" by Aurora West remains the first time I got a sight into what really happened to Weyoun 5, and that it was more than just a "suspicious transporter accident" - and I had to ask myself if there was an even deeper reason than just because Damar hated the Vorta so much. It's so incredibly disturbing I won't spoil...and it's something I never thought I'd do. I would have rated it for mature audiences, but since it's not as graphic as the last few of this pair, it's rated as such for safety.**

 **Once again, nothing belongs to me. I just hope Jeff Combs and Casey Biggs forgive me for this.**

The reason Ambassador Weyoun agreed to be Legate Damar's sex partner behind closed doors to their soldiers and even to the Founder herself - even though she was well aware of this and allowed it for the sake of the alliance - was exactly as the Founder stated: for the sake of the alliance. It was always that way for any others they negotiated and settled. But with Damar was different for reasons that Weyoun could not figure out.

He could not say it was love. He was well aware that the Cardassian loathed him despite their impressive intimacy, that he had a wife and son, so he could not say he adored Damar beyond mere companionship. That was all it was and nothing more.

Weeks later, he felt it: the tightening of his stomach and shooting down to his groin, which had begun two and a half weeks prior and he finally found the courage to go to the Founder in privacy and given there were no Vorta physicians on Cardassia. He was content with caring for himself and any health issues, but not with this. He knew what this was and had somehow anticipated what would happen even though he'd prayed it would not. The Founder was expressionless but nodded and spoke calmly when he knelt before her, trying not to crumble.

"Founder, I do not deserve your forgiveness for this," he whispered. "I know it; I am carrying Damar's child."

"So you are," she answered. "You have my blessing and approval, but Damar I doubt will see it the same way. Not that his concerns are any of ours." Before the Vorta were subjected to cloning, they mated and bred as every other race, but their reproduction was altered to become possible in both male and female sides; offspring produced was viable when the Founders deemed fit for alliances' sakes, but between Vorta was rare to none.

Something inside Weyoun 5 was twisting. Two of the other Weyouns before him - 2 and 3 notably - produced a baby but either ended up losing it in early trimester or let his partner keep it after it was born. He was not sure what to do at this point given the memories were completely different than the actual experience and gave him extreme caution, but it was the Founder's will he had to keep his faith in. She was wise in all things.

"We'll follow our custom procedures," the Founder continued, pacing before him, "and allow you to remain on your feet and beside Damar for the time being, but when you are no longer able to hide your condition, you'll be moved to privacy - and then you can give birth to you and Damar's offspring."

He bowed his head. "Thank you, Founder." But he barely heard his own voice, and the burn of a moist tear on his cheek had to be well kept hidden until he was away from her presence. When she finally dismissed him, he ran to his quarters and collapsed onto his knees, allowing himself to cry out of fear instead of joy.

For the next several more weeks, he kept his condition concealed from his own lips - even from Damar, but one symptom of his condition he could not hide well by the time the third month of the four-month course began, he began to hunger immensely. He tried to hide it from the Cardassian, but the man noticed spot on. "What's the matter, Weyoun?" he taunted when he found the Vorta at the replicator. "Has the war caused you to hunger for more than just spilt blood?"

"Leave me be," Weyoun snapped as he ordered yamok sauce over whatever else it was that he could not remember. Thank the gods he wouldn't taste the flavor. It was better than nothing.

"Fine. But just so you know, nothing slips past me."

The Vorta sneered at him. "That's my duty, not yours."

"I've never seen this in you," Damar went on, undaunted and enjoying this as well as another downing of kanar. "Last month where you were constantly fleeing the command center after being struck with illness, and now this. This is a first time, unless this is some unexpected, rare sickness we don't know about your people." Growling, Weyoun crossed up to him and stuck his nose into Damar's face, ignoring the stench of the beverage.

"That doesn't concern you, so bite your tongue and stay out of it."

Damar didn't bother him anymore, but he could still feel the astute eyes on him, suspicious and always wondering. Weyoun was no stranger to seeing no change in behavior, but the more he noticed this in Damar, the more fearful he became in himself. For the child in his body.

The third month seemed to drone on and on that he wished it would be over soon, but the last one to come was the worse. He did not like being sick every day in the second month, which had baffled Damar in the beginning and had gotten even more suspicious because of the daily starvation; Weyoun certainly was not looking forward to losing the circulation in his limbs, which should have been eliminated from his people's genetic makeup. It was like a cruel joke was played on them.

"You're nearing the end of your term," the Founder noted when he went to her, unable to hide his growing abdomen from the Cardassians to a point where he cradled it up and down. His tunics and jackets had been tailored to accommodate his pregnancy. "My sincerest appraisal that you have made it this far unlike Weyoun 3. If it wasn't for the fact that the child's father had a rage to take its life before it entered the world; it's a great satisfaction and the right reason we had reason to end the alliance and gave him his comeuppance." Weyoun closed his eyes at the memory. "But now," the Founder continued, "the time is coming for you, Weyoun 5."

To endure another month, this time with no feeling in his arms and legs was hell. To win the war was extremely important to the Dominion and to the Founder herself, but here she was making sure her prized servant and his baby were protected from Damar and knowing what he was capable of. Once the baby was born, then it would have to be taken someplace safe away from the command center. He trusted the Founder with whoever would raise his child until it was grown.

The pain he endured...it was more than he could bear. There was blood if not an overflow onto the floor, but it was intolerable that he thought he would die...

...but the one who did was not the one he thought to be, when he had wanted to prevent it.

"Weyoun, I am sorry."

The Founder had been the one to deliver the child and allow no one else present, posted Jem'Hadar outside the quarters to make damned sure that no Cardassians came to disturb the labor. He was held into place by two more on either side of him on the bed, so he didn't do anything physical in his body against the child as it channeled through his system - and when it finally left between his legs, there were no cries and no thrashes of life as the Founder held it up, covered in blood and obviously disfigured if bearing characteristics from both parents. The ears were Vorta, the Cardassian ridges and the spoon symbol on the forehead present, but its eyes were closed so there was no determination of eye color. Weyoun did not expect his heart to collapse at the sight.

His baby was dead. And it was a boy.

"Apparently, it was already dead before it left your womb," the Founder said, somehow with a trace of somber as she did not truly care for the infant, but that she pitied. Pity was nothing like sympathy, yet Weyoun knew he did not need it as he had no true emotional attachment and did not recall such need to love anyone or anything else other than his god.

"I'm so sorry I failed you, Founder," he whispered, looking up at her with the feeling of failure and sure the stillbirth was his fault, but she shook her head.

"Stillborn solids are never of fault. But perhaps there can be a way to eliminate that possibility from your next incarnation. In the meantime, Weyoun, you should rest for now." She bowed her head then gestured to the dead little one in her arms. "I will dispose of this immediately."

Weyoun closed his eyes and nodded before turning onto his side, wanting to go to sleep but did not feel it coming.

Meanwhile, the Founder herself, the dead baby wrapped now in her arms and escorted by her Jem'Hadar, was unaware that Damar had been outside and watching. And he was seething with rage and hate that this secret had been kept from him, feared it would ruin his reputation and his family.

As for the agonized ambassador, he was tired in body but not in mind. A part of him wanted to die now because of the loss of the babe as well as his tarnished reputation that could be fixed by his next incarnation, have his fertility genes tweaked and such, so that Weyoun 6 would be better than he.

Might as well have that wish come to fruition.

He seethed when he looked up to see the figure in the doorway, drawing the covers up to his chest and gritted his teeth. "Damar, what in the name of the Founders are you doing in here? Get out now."

The Cardassian laughed. "You thought you could hide this from me forever? I saw it when the Founder carried it away. All these months, you have been..." He spat both literally and in his words. "...carrying my child. This secret of the Vorta that I never knew of until now. Are you the only male of your kind to have children?!" he demanded, stalking into the room further until he stood before Weyoun's bed. "You and the shape-shifter have meant to ruin me by exposing that I am the child's father -"

"You _were_ ," Weyoun returned. "But not anymore. The child died, as you saw."

"And you're not even devastated, just I am not happy in the slightest at this. I have a family that I can't risk to lose, but neither of you care about that. I've got too much at stake to risk you exposing me to my men and then to all of Cardassia as an example." Damar leaned down and pulled the blanket down from Weyoun, showing his form in the gray sleeping clothes. "I can't believe I even let myself be tempted by you!"

Weyoun spat back at him. "Well, it's too late to change that, Damar," he snapped, but inside he was breaking down with terror as he knew the Cardassian had too much kanar before he arrived to resort to this level. He was too weak to fight him, and knew that he might die now so Damar protected his status as he said. He would be wasting his time; there would be another Weyoun to follow.

"No!" He thrashed against Damar when the much larger body covered his, slapping his hand over Weyoun's mouth and ordering him to not scream if he wanted merciful death to come sooner. The next thing Weyoun knew was that he felt the front of his pants ripped open and more blood followed with the pain that came...

~o~

 _"No, Damar - please, don't! You're hurting me!"_

 _"Hurts more than the child hurt you, doesn't it?"_

When Weyoun 6 came to live, he could faintly recall anything of his predecessor's mysterious death. He remembered everything before it, but strangely enough, the memory chip had been blocked of those events. He remembered the knowledge of Damar coming onto him and giving him more pain than childbirth had given him - but after that was complete blackness.

Weyoun 5 had been pregnant, gave birth to a baby boy which was half Vorta, half Cardassian, delivered by the Founder herself but born dead and disposed of by her own hand - that knowledge would not be public and would remain so, but the fact that his death on a transporter was strange enough. Not long after giving birth, he'd gone on a transporter which had somehow malfunctioned but no DNA traces found other than his own. It was ruled as an accident...but the only other person present had been none other than Legate Damar, who was apparently called away by Central Command at the same time of the incident.

There was no evidence of foul play in the incident.

Weyoun 6 recalled how his predecessor had been physically involved with Damar in bed before being impregnated. He had been the third in line to suffer the loss of a child that should have been viable for the Dominion-Cardassian alliance, and the fact he had been killed hours after bearing a stillborn...number 6 could never stop wondering about that, now fearing such a thing happening to himself. He did not want to put a baby through what his predecessor went through, so he had hoped that if he _did_ conceive, then the child would be taken away from the frontlines, or he would be spared the burden by being made sterile this time around. Which was why he refused to even attempt to seduce Damar in his predecessor's place or to even allow himself to become enamored by the possible, unfound murderer.

The last Weyoun's death was not the only thing that intensified his fears, since from the moment he was activated - it was the way he began to look at the Dominion way of life, and the war itself. All of this was... _wrong._

 **It was cruel, and I'm sorry. :( I really felt like crying myself, but everyone can understand why a happy ending was not evitable. In Aurora West's story, there was and I quote, "sexual violence but no rape", and I almost went beyond those boundaries before I decided it wasn't necessary to go into the details.**

 **If anyone wants to read about their relationship in previous stories, I have done "Weyoun and Damar", "For Alliances' Sake" and recently "Celebration". All rated for sexual content.  
**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
